


Exercise

by kageyamas_waifu (ellen11)



Series: Haikyuu!! Drabbles [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Sex in the locker room, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellen11/pseuds/kageyamas_waifu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Ushiwaka have two different ideas for exercise. </p>
<p>Ushiwaka x Reader.</p>
<p>Smut ahead!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exercise

“Ushibaka~”

You ran up to Shiratorizawa’s ace as he stretched his muscles. He peered down at you as he rose his arms above his head to stretch, making note of the mischief in your eyes.

“Don’t call me that, ______-san. I’ve told you many times.” Ushiwaka ordered. 

You smiled brightly, ignoring his order. Both of you knew you weren’t going to listen. “Whatcha doin’, Wakkun?”

“Stretching then I’m going to exercise. Why do you ask?” Ushiwaka replied. 

“Because,” you touched your index finger to your lips in thought. “I have a different method of exercise that you should try.”

“What?” 

You jumped up and grabbed the arm that was still over his head. Once it was in your grip, you dragged him to the Shiratorizawa’s locker room. You scoped it out, making sure the coast was clear then you locked the door. 

“I don’t get what your exercise method is.” Ushiwaka said sitting down on the bench. 

There was a smirk on your lips. “You will momentarily.”

When Ushiwaka looked up, he noticed that your school shirt had disappeared and you were only in a black bra and your school skirt. Your head was tilted coyly to the side and you rocked back and forth on your feet. 

A grin appeared on his face--a rare sighting. He reached forward and grabbed your skirt, pulling you towards him. “I think I will enjoy this exercise.” Ushiwaka stated. 

One hand holding your waist, Ushiwaka unzipped your skirt and let it fall to the floor. A small squeak escaped your lips when he leaned closer to your stomach, his warm breath against your stomach. You thought your knees would buckle when he pressed his lips against your skin. His kisses moved to one hip while his other hand wandered to your inner thigh. 

Your fingers tangled into Ushiwaka’s hair as he lowered himself onto his knees. He moved his hands up to the elastic of your underwear, pulling them down. The grip on his hair tightened with his first lick along your entrance. Smirking, he continued to lick between your folds. Ushiwaka’s pace quickened with each moan he heard. The grip on his head gave Ushiwaka a clue to how close you were--the tighter it got, the closer you were. This knowledge was going to let him have some fun. 

Ushiwaka began to slow down and you growled in disapproval. 

“Wakatoshi, please…”

He smirked and moved quicker when you had said “please.” Your breath was becoming uneven and your knees were about to buckle. Involuntarily, your hips began to grind against him, trying to reach your climax. Ushiwaka’s tongue ran over your bud and you almost lost it there but you didn’t. His tongue found the same spot and when he did, his tongue stopped moving and he began to suck on your bud. 

You groaned and your grip tightened on his hair as you came, head falling back. He grabbed the back of your legs and squeezed, bringing you back to your senses.

“Lay on the floor.” Ushiwaka ordered.

Letting go of his hair, you lowered yourself to the ground and laid on the floor, which was cold against your back. Ushiwaka hovered above you before leaning down to kiss you. While he kissed you, his finger slipped inside of you. Immediately, you arched your back into him. He gently pumped in and out of you. You had to thank volleyball for his excellent concentration skills. You unzipped his sports jacket and tugged on the back of it, wanting him to remove it. 

His finger and lips departed from you to take off his jacket then his shirt. You gasped when two of his fingers slipped through your folds and began to move in and out. Ushiwaka leaned down and kissed you.

“Do you like it when I do this to you, ______-san?”

You let out a moan and nodded. “I didn’t hear you, ______-san.” 

“Y-Yes.”

Smiling, Ushiwaka began to pump faster, much to your relief. Your hips began to grind in rhythm with his fingers. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you pulled him down so that you could kiss him. Your orgasm was imminent. “W-Wakkun, faster, please.”

Thankfully, Ushiwaka obliged. You scratched up his back as you rode out your orgasm. He pulled away and wiped his fingers on his shirt. It was going to need washing anyway.

You leaned up and pulled him back down. This time, you had quickly switched places. “Ne, Wakkun, this time, I will be on top, okay?” Like you had expected him to agree. Even if he wasn’t going to agree, you weren’t going to change your mind. You felt his member against your entrance--the one thing in between you was his shorts. Smirking, you rubbed against him. Ushiwaka glared at you, knowing full well that you were enjoying the torture you were submitted him to. “Do you want me, Wakkun?” you whispered. 

“You know that I do, ______-san.”

You moved down, hooking your fingers in the waistline of his shorts and underwear and pulled them down with you. 

Ushiwaka offered you his hands to help you position yourself which you graciously accepted. Carefully, you slid down onto his member and took a moment to adjust to his length. Once you did, you slowly began to rock your hips. You began to move faster, squeezing his hands to reassure yourself that he was still there for your balance. “Move faster, _______-san.”

Peering down at him, you smirked. “Move faster what?”

Ushiwaka glared at you while your smirk turned into a grin. “Move faster, please.”

You did so, feeling heat pool in your stomach. There were soft grunts escaping from Ushiwaka’s lips, despite his attempts to not let that happen. He let go of your hands and his hands moved to your hips. In one quick movement, you found yourself on your back and him on top. “I don’t want to think you could be in charge all of the time.”

He began to thrust again into you, his hands beside your head and his eyes boring into yours. 

“W-Wakkun, I’m going to-ah~”

Your limbs fell slack beside your, breathing heavy. When you felt him pull out, you knew he was about to reach his climax. You felt something warm on your stomach and you didn’t need to look to know what it was. 

Ushiwaka reached for his shirt and wiped off your stomach, leaning down to kiss you as he tossed the soiled shirt aside. 

“Thank you for helping me with my exercise.” he murmured as he pulled up his underwear and shorts. 

You smiled as you pulled up your own underwear and pulled up your skirt. “You’re welcome, Wakkun. I’m sure it will clear your mind for practice.” you said as you buttoned up your shirt. 

After pulling on a clean shirt, Ushiwaka pulled you close and leaned down to kiss you, holding your waist. “I think we need to pick a better place.” he remarked after pulling away. You shrugged your shoulders and giggled. 

“I’m sure I can find another place.” you whispered. 

He pushed you towards the door and you unlocked it, stepping outside. After a quick scan of the area, you motioned for Ushiwaka to come outside. 

“Do good at practice.” you said. 

Ushiwaka smirked. “You know I will.” 

You leaned up and kissed his cheek. “Bye, Ushibaka~”


End file.
